SuperWhoLock (Bluebell) The Hero's Hostage
by Bluebell67
Summary: Torchwood and their new-ish member unite with Sherlock to solve a hostage situation that Moriarty is the center of. Oh crap- Moriarty isn't dead. Did you miss him?
1. The Last Torch of Earth

Torchwood Three, Wales

Jack, Adam, and Gwen stood, watching the lights slowly shut down, one by one.

"We spent so many years here, dreaming up impossible things." Gwen remarked. "This was our home for the longest time."

"Torchwood is over." Jack said. "But if we want to stay together, we can join Martha and Mickey. They've teamed up with Sarah's kids."

"I'll miss Sarah." Adam said. "She was like a second mom sometimes, especially since I lost my first one."

"That isn't your fault."

"I know. But that is why we worked here? At Torchwood. To protect the kids who don't need their childhoods taken away, the parents that don't need to lose their children, and… the lovers who should have a thousand years and instead they only got four." Adam said. "We were the guardians that watched over the humans while the 'SuperWhoLock' lords chased the big bads all over the cosmos."

"We're the Angels."

"That is one of the worst anthologies I have heard you come up with."

"I meant like Angel- the vampire from that tv show? Or Jessica Jones. Agents of Shield. We were created to protect the streets while the others protect the skies."

"And Torchwood did it's job. It's our time to step down." Jack said. "There is a new world coming. They don't need Torchwood anymore."

As if on cue, the phone started ringing. Adam glanced at it. The phone was on an abandoned desk, or at least a desk that no one ever used, although it still looked homey. There were some pictures, maybe of a family. Faded and covered in dust, like most of Torchwood. Jack picked up the phone, turning on the loudspeaker.

"I don't think I know this number." Jack said to Adam.

" _I recorded this message for a few purposes only. One, to send a message. Two, to accept your surrender. And three, to alert you all that I am not dead. I bet you missed me. It has come to my attention that you are all at your weakest right now. I know for a fact that you won't be getting any help from Dean or Sam, seeing as they are both currently disposed, and the Doctor is looking for his friend who seems to be, not only missing, but missing from his memory. Oh, did I mention the angel had his wings clipped? He's trapped somewhere. Oh, and I have John Hamish Watson right here, along with Hooper and Hudson, tied up. So, Sherlock, call your little TorchFriends- Actually they can hear us right now- and assemble your little team. I'll be waiting. See you soon."_

"Well, that is not how I planned spending this weekend." Jack said.


	2. Torchwood needs a remodel

"Moriarty can't get to us… can he?" Gwen asked. As if on cue, something exploded. Adam flew over a desk. He hit the floor, but was feeling a sharp pain in his back. Jack was closest to the explosion, so he was hit the worst, but was quickly healing. Both a blessing and a curse. Jack saw Adam and crawled over. Red lights flashed, and alarm blaring. Part of the roof caved in, as well as the sidewalk. Giant pieces of concrete had fallen in. A fire had started, and half of the big silver thing was blown away.

"I'm going to get up there and get help. You have shrapnel in your back. I can't take it out." Jack said, helpless.

"Maybe I'm going back to the big leagues, boss. Maybe I'll get a suit of armor."

"Alright, Iron Man. You just have to live through this. I'll be back as soon as I can get somebody's attention. Our phones are all wrecked. Don't move."

Adam watched as Jack climbed up the wall and out of the base. Adam didn't know what to do, but somehow, he started to get bored. Even when there is fire and smoke and alarms and flashing lights, you can get bored really easily. He didn't know what to do with himself, so he just lied on his stomach. Eventually, a helicopter appeared, shining giant lights down into the base. Men in bullet proof vests put him on a stretcher, and lifted him into the air. He thought he saw them lifting Gwen up too. Everything was blurry, but he thought that it was weird that the officers' uniforms had a purple M on them, instead of saying police.


	3. MacLeod, Holmes, Crowley, Watson

Sherlock knew that he was correct when the Torchwood line said that the number he had called was currently unavailable. His next reaction would be the Doctor, but he knew there was no way he'd actually get the call through. Then he called the Winchester Hotline. If Moriarty had taken John, Molly, and Mrs. Hudson, as well as the Torch Team, then he knew that Moriarty would want a full basket. The line rung, on and on. Sherlock was impatient. Eventually, he dialed a number that he had promised himself that he would never call.

"Ah… Sherlock. Calling to make a deal?" Crowley asked. Sherlock could literally hear Crowley's smirk through the phone.

"I have a mortal that needs to be dealt with." Sherlock said. "He's called Moriarty."

"What do I get?"

"What do you want?"

"What are the stakes? You wouldn't ask my help for a mortal if they weren't high."

"Mrs. Hudson, Molly Hooper, John Watson, possibly the Torchwood three, and I'm expecting someone on your end."

"Well, it's all been in threes so far."

"Who do you think he's got? The Winchesters and Castiel?"

"That wouldn't be possible."

"Why not?"

"There was only one Winchester, last I checked. He died to save humanity and blah blah blah. I never saw him die, but I trust that he didn't escape alive."

"Then who else? They would be extremely connected to Sam and Dean. The Doctor sometimes seeks refuge at Torchwood when he's lonely. Harkness and he had an existing relationship before Harkness fell in love with Ianto. Adam may be the Winchester's sibling, but he belongs as a part of Torchwood now, so he would count as one of the Doctor's. Would he? No, I don't think Adam would… have you contacted Martha?"

"Who's Martha?"

"Or Donna Noble?"

"Ah yes. I remember Noble. She was slightly scary, not that I'm scared."

"They're easy targets, especially Donna. Adam probably belongs to the Winchester group. Have you had contact with anyone lately?"

"I would have talked to Claire. She called me, looking for the boys. She hung up quickly."

"Was she with anyone?"

"Yes. She was with Jody. You know, I dated Jody once."

"Okay, so we think the list is John, Molly, Hudson, for me. Harkness, Noble, Jones. Milligan, Mills, Novak."

"What about the girl? Evie When or whatever?"

"Gwen. She doesn't add up. I'm heading to Wales right now. I'll meet you there."

"Not if I get there first." Crowley said.

Yellow tape blocked off the idea, but like usual, Sherlock strolled right through. Lestrade stood there, his brow furrowed.

"Secret underground alien base explosion… not my division."

"You'd better get used to aliens, Lestrade. And angels too." Sherlock said. "I just sent for the devil but he is casually late."

"Not casually. Fashionably." Crowley strolled to Sherlock.

"Do you see her down there?"

"I'll go and check." Crowley vanished just as Sherlock was attacked by two women. One was a redhead, scottish, wearing a black dress, and the other was Mary, looking suspicious.

"Sherlock, what happened here?" Mary asked.

"Torchwood blew."

"Oh." She said.

"Torchwood? My son talking about an alliance? Aliens?"

"Your son?" Sherlock asked. He took a glance at Rowena. "Oh. Your son."

"You must be Sherlock." Rowena said. "My name is Rowena, and Im-"

"Crowley's mother. I should have known he never moved out of the house."

"He was the King of Hell."

"And he's not anymore?" Sherlock asked. Rowena glared at him. Suddenly, Crowley appeared with Gwen on a stretcher. The police rushed over, checking to make sure she was alright. She wasn't. They hurried her to the hospital, hoping that they were not too late. Sherlock and Molly entered the hospital room where Gwen was monitored. She had gone comatose, her face partially bandaged. The beep of the heart monitor seemed like an alarm, even after hours of time since they left the site of the explosion.

"Sherlock. We have to find them." Mary said coldly. "Before it's too late."


	4. Plan of Attack

Lestrade, Molly, and Mary stood awkwardly in the lab while Sherlock rushed around the counters, testing samples.

"The last time I saw Dean, he was looking for his brother. You were involved." Sherlock said. "Samuel went missing right before Christmas."

"Moose, Rowena, and I were in Hell. We got him out of a little scramble, but the angel got it instead." Crowley said.

"You're the king of Hell?!"

"He _was_ the king of Hell." Rowena corrected.

"So Castiel is dead?"

"No. He was possessed by my old pal, Lucifer. And they got him out, Castiel got back to normal, just the same depressed beacon of light. Dean had to face the Darkness, and he turned into a soul bomb and he… died. His soul didn't make it out. My demons swept the site and we never found the bodies. Cas and Sam went AWOL."

"I'm sorry. Is it possible that Dean is alive and under the radar?"

"He was a freakin' soul bomb. Do you think he has enough left of him to go hang out in Tahiti?" Crowley said. Everyone went quiet. "So, Sherlock, how was your break?"

"Nothing happened since I last saw you." Sherlock said. "Mary is having a baby now."

"And the baby needs their father." Mary said sadly. "They won't want to grow up without John. I don't either."

"We need to find them quickly, before it's too late, and I have to know everything about this case before I go in. I have a location." Sherlock said.

"How?"

"The bomb. It was made in a workshop of a known terrorist in America."

"We can't get to America in time." Rowena said. "Crowley has a limit to how many people he can transport."

"We call the TARDIS."

"We can't. But I know a different TARDIS."


	5. An Immortal and a Dead Girl

"Hello Sherlock." Clara smiled.

"You've know her location this entire time?!"

"Yes." Sherlock said.

"And you didn't tell the Doctor?"

"The Doctor shouldn't know." Clara answered. "Sherlock tracked me down. But I do have a question. Why were two angels traveling by me when I passed by Earth last?"

"When was that?" Crowley asked.

"February for you."

"Oh… you don't want to know." Crowley looked slightly shifty.

"Well, are you coming?" Clara opened the door wider.

"Who's the driver? No, don't let me guess. She would be a Time Lord but she's wearing fur. Time Lords hate fur. She looks too young, almost like a girl in her late teens, but she also looks thousands of years old. She had a name but she doesn't like you to use it, so she calls herself 'Me', meaning that she is separate from all else,just her. She must be your girlfriend. But I don't need to tell you that because you already told me. I checked your wrist when I came in, checking for interesting phenomena and I noticed that you had no pulse. You're dead, or stuck in a moment of time in which you cannot escape. So, Clara, please explain to me how the Doctor lost his memory or I will turn this TARDIS around, and also explain to me why you had to ask about the two angels when you knew perfectly who they were. Tell me how a hybrid and a dead girl got a phone call from Sherlock Holmes and how that will help us stop Moriarty from killing his hostages, our friends. He has Captain Jack, Donna Noble, and Martha Jones. Please tell me he's targeting for you and not the Doctor because it would be highly valuable information that may help us solve his case, and now we have landed, so stop staring at me and get out that door. And Clara, you're coming with us."

Clara's mouth was slightly open.

"He's good." Me quietly laughed.


	6. Too Late

"It's a bomb." Sherlock looked at the desk. "It's a special type of bomb called a-"

"It's active." Mary remarked. "And it's going to blow in about one minute."

"No! I need more time!" Sherlock yelled, running around. He knocked down files and rushed from shelf to shelf, running his fingers over the papers and schematics. "Come on! Mary- what would John say?!"

"He would tell you to go back in the TARDIS." She said. "Thirty seconds."

"I'm going back in. NOW!" Clara, Rowena, Lestrade, and Crowley rushed back through the door. Mary glanced to follow them, but she couldn't leave Sherlock.

"Come on, Holmes! There's nothing here!"

"All of those years of being a secret spy and you never have seen Moriarty's work? He always leaves clues!"

"Come on!" Mary grabbed Sherlock's arm and dragged him into the door and slammed it just behind her. The windows lit up with smoke and ashes.

"NO!" Sherlock yelled. He watched the remains of his evidence through the monitor.

"Well, back to square zero."


End file.
